Putain de mignon!
by Troublant
Summary: Yurio s'était lancé dans les bras de son coach, lorsqu'il gagna une nouvelle compétition locale. "Ze chui trop fan de toi! Ze z'adore!", s'écria un bambin. Yurio en rougit de fierté jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit la suite d'un autre bambin plus âgé, "surtout vous étiez trop mignon avec l'Agapé de la dernière fois!"


**Note:**** Bonsoir, je me lance dans ce nouveau fandom avec peu de stress, étant la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, j'avais pas pensé écrire avec ce personnage en premier quand j'envisageais de me lancer mais c'est la magie des nuits du forum francophone****. Chaque mois, en effet, pendant une nuit on écrit sur des thèmes, il fallait écrire sur le thème susceptible en 1 heure. Et j'avoue que ce thème m'a lancé direct dans ce fandom car j'ai pensé direct à Yurio, le pauvre, la vision que j'ai de lui x')  
**

**En voici le résultat :)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Putain de mignon**

_Ça_ l'énervait. _Putain_.

Assis sur son banc, avec Otabek à ses côtés, il grommelait dans sa barbe -_inexistante_\- tapotant du pied sous l'irritation qu'il ressentait à mesure qu'il se repassait la scène en boucle.

Ce foutu bambin avait gambadé jusqu'à lui pour lui dire qu'il était…

_Était_…

_Était._

-Mignon, l'aida patiemment Otabek qui avait entendu ses nœuds du cerveau.

-Putain de mignon, cracha Yurio avec dégoût.

-C'est un compliment, lui assura-t-il avec un air amusé.

Otabek était venu le rejoindre pour assister à sa compétition locale en attendant la venue de tournois internationaux pour finir par écouter la nouvelle revendication de Yurio.

-Un compliment alors que l'autre Yuri, lui se tape du « c'est trop génial, j'aimerais être un homme comme toi » singea-t-il vulgairement les cris des petits morveux.

Il sentit soudainement une grande tape dans son dos l'envoyant presque valser dans le mur d'en face.

-Eh ! Qui s'est qui a fait ça, s'indigna Yurio, qui s'était écroulé du banc, en colère avant de voir la silhouette de Yakov.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu viens de gagner une compétition là, alors pourquoi tu râles, tu t'es encore échappé des journalistes, ils vont penser que pour toi c'était une compétition que tu dédaignes, trop facile pour toi, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas échapper à ta réputation d'arrogant ! l'engueula Yakov.

-Tant mieux, râla Yurio sans se relever du sol, ce sera toujours mieux que de m'affubler du qualificatif de « mignon » !

-Ne sois pas si susceptible, je trouve pourtant que le surnom Pretty te va bien, PrettyFairy, cela pourrait te faire un nouveau surnom, à la place de Punk russe, intervint une voix derrière lui.

Il sentit une veine pulser sur son front. Un tel goût affreux pour les surnoms comme ce saleté de Viktor avec son « _Koneko-chan_ ». Yurio le cracha en pensée avec une telle répulsion qu'il en frissonnait presque.

Il savait qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Sale vieille Baba, ton surnom ne veut rien dire, c'à cause de cet Agapé que je commence à me traîner cette foutue réputation, alors qu'avant, j'avais une aura d'homme !

-D'homme Alpha ? Sourit Mila d'un air circonspect en mettant sa main visière comme si elle avait dû mal à voir la forme écroulée au sol tellement elle était petite.

Yurio se prépara à l'attaquer sur sa dernière performance de patinage, lorsque Yakov les interrompit :

-Cessez vos chamaillerie, vous deux, souffla Yakov avant de se tourner vers elle, et cesse de le taquiner Mila, Yurio est encore jeune mais il a le temps de grandir, et jusqu'ici on n'avait pas vu ce côté de toi Yurio, ne sois pas susceptible, c'est bien un peu de sensibilité.

_Il n'était pas susceptible ! Il était réaliste, ce foutu Yuri a été affublé du titre d'homme de l'année-non pas qu'il regardait ses conneries, c'était Mila, pas lui- alors __que __lui est réduit au titre de de__…, _marmonna Yurio à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte outre mesure.

-Mignon, l'aida une nouvelle fois Otabek calmement, lisant un magazine où s'étalait en première page Yurio en plein triple axel.

Mila haussa un sourcil face à cette scène, qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que le PrettyFairy et son ami n'agissait pas comme un vieux couple.

Une autre voix retentit soudainement dans le dos de Yurio :

-Yurio ? Tu es là ? Je te cherchais.

-Deda***** ! sursauta Yurio en se relevant aussitôt et en sautant dans les bras de son grand-père.

-Félicitation, Yurochka, tu as été encore une fois merveilleux.

-Deda, pardon, j'ai oublié l'heure à laquelle tu venais, s'affola mortifié Yurio.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi qui ai oublié de te prévenir, mais j'aurais pensé que tu serais joyeux avec cette victoire, pourquoi cette tête ?

-Ah ça, c'est terrible, mais Yurio rejette le qualificatif de « mignon » que lui donne ses fans à cause de l'Agapé, intervint Mila, l'air de rien.

Il la fusilla du regard par dessus l'épaule de son grand-père. Avant de baisser la tête, se souvenant de ce que signifiait pour lui l'Agapé. Et tenta de rectifier les paroles de la Baba :

-C'depuis l'Agapé, pas à cause, murmura Yurio sans en dire plus.

Parce qu'il détestait pas l'Agapé non plus. C'était à son grand-père qu'il avait dédié tous ses sentiments.

C'était particulier pour lui et son grand-père.

-Ah, c'est pour ça Yurio, répliqua Deda avant d'ajouter doucement, relève la tête Yurio, tu n'as pas à être gêné.

Il plongea ses yeux bleu dans les yeux gris de son grand-père.

-Mon Vnoutchok******, je suis fier de toi, à chacune de tes prestations, mais lors de celle-ci, j'ai été ému au delà des mots, de voir à quel point tu avais grandi, Yurochka, car savoir laisser tomber sa carapace, pour montrer ses sentiments, sa sensibilité face au public, c'est bien plus de devenir un homme que n'importe quel morceau de démonstration de force sensuelle.

Yurio ouvrit grand les yeux, face à la déclaration de son grand-père. Il senti son cœur battre encore plus fort. Il murmura du bout des lèvres.

-Vrai, _Diedouschka, _et il n'y a rien de honteux à devenir un homme, alors ça veut dire que c'est bien.

Et son grand-père lui sourit provoquant une telle expression chez Yurio que Otabek captura cet instant avec son portable.

Mila jugea la scène en haussant un sourcil. _Qu'on ne dise pas que c'était pas mignon._ Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Yurio avait été affublé de ce surnom chaque fois en rapport avec son grand-père.

Elle jeta un regard appuyé vers Otabek.

_Le pauvre, il a du se mouron à se faire, pour espérer un jour, provoquer une telle expression chez ce gosse._

* * *

**Au cas où, petite notice:**

***Diedouschka ou Deda= c'est pour dire grand-père en russe, Deda étant un raccourci encore plus affectueux.  
**

********Vnoutchok= petit fils en russe.  
**

**J'espère que j'ai bien saisi les personnages dans ce mini OS. Et oui, c'était un peu idiot x).**

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, à la prochaine :)**


End file.
